Petite histoire Chypriote
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: Parfois, le petit Chypre a des idées étranges, mignonnes, saugrenues, tout ce que l'on veut. Et souvent, cela concerne ces deux imbéciles que sont Grèce et Turquie.


Bonjour/bonsoir !

Bon ben voici mon tout premier OS sur ce fandom *rougie*. C'est un petit truc sur l'adorable Chypre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez au moins un peu ^^.

Personnages : ChibiChypre, Turquie :Sadiq Adnan, Grèce : Héraclès Karpusi

Discraimer : Hetalia est la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore fait, Sadiq !?

Et c'est ainsi qu'en plein été, la nation Turque qui se prélassait tranquillement dans la cour intérieure de son palais, se fit interpeler par un « adolescent » furieux, déboulant si vite chez lui qu'aucun des gardes présents ne put l'intercepter. Relevant un sourcil inquiet derrière son masque blanc, Sadiq se demanda alors à juste titre depuis quand la si tranquille Grèce battait tous les records de vitesse pour venir le voir. Le grec devait avoir un réel souci à lui mettre sur les épaules à en juger par son expression furieuse et son air essoufflé. Aussi répondit-il sèchement à « l'envahisseur » planté devant lui.

-Ne m'accuse pas de tous tes maux Héraclès, veux-tu. Et puis déjà, bonjour et merci d'être passé chez moi sans me prévenir de ta _si_ charmante et agréable compagnie, mon _ami_. Mais il semblerait que tu as un problème. Aurais-tu donc l'amabilité de me dire en quoi cela peut bien me concerner s'il te plait, avant que mes gardes ne t'apprennent la politesse de s'annoncer avant d'entrer chez les gens, hmmm gamin ?

Il sourit alors hypocritement à l'autre nation qui lui renvoya un regard noir en réponse. Avant de quand même prendre la parole pour s'expliquer.

-Mon problème actuel avec toi vois-tu, c'est Chypre.

_Aïe_, pensa alors Sadiq. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, la petite île qu'ils considéraient tous les deux comme leur petit frère (1) était la seule raison qu'avait Grèce de se mettre autant en colère. Il agissait comme un grand-frère surprotecteur envers la nation encore enfant et ne supportait pas qu'une partie de la population chypriote puisse être ottomane. Aussi soupira-t-il d'avance quant à la suite de cette conversation.

-Développe s'il te plaît.

Il n'était plus question d'éjecter Héraclès de son palais à grands coups de pieds dans le fondement, pas avant de connaitre la fin de cette histoire en tout cas. L'autre nation parut cependant gênée.

-Il … Il porte un masque, lâcha à contrecœur Grèce, serrant les poings de fureur.

L'ancien empire Ottoman eut un moment de flottement, trop surpris et heureux de ce que cette nouvelle impliquait. Un grand sourire ravi vint alors se figer sur ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de savourer cette victoire.

-Hoho, alors ainsi le petit Chypre m'aurait enfin choisi comme grand frère préféré, comme modèle, que dis-je, comme mentor ! Et bien mon pauvre grec, tu dois enrager n'est-ce-pas ?

Mais avant qu'Héraclès n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, apparut dans la grande pièce ouverte une petite nation au teint basané, amusée de la course-poursuite qu'elle avait eu avec son grand-frère habituellement si paresseux et lent. Ce Chibi portait un masque sur son visage, un petit masque blanc en forme de tête de …

-Grèèèèèce, trouvé !

-Hhhhhaaaaaa ! S'écria alors Sadiq, choqué.

-Turquie ? (fois deux nations)

-Grèce, c'est une blague j'espère !

Le plus vieux était scandalisé par ce qu'il voyait.

-Non, tu le vois bien, répondit, blasée, la nation hélée.

-C'est mignon, hein Turquie ? fit alors la voix enjouée de ChibiChypre en tournant sur lui-même, heureux de son effet.

-Turquie, je te jure que si cette idée vient de toi, je te tue sur-le-champ.

-Non mais attend j'espère que tu plaisantes le grec. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais ainsi défiguré _mon_ petit ange en lui mettant cette représentation de monstre sur la figure ! Non, ça seul toi en serait capable, l'escargot. Et après tu oses m'accuser dans ma propre demeure, va-t'en tout de suite !

-Pas avant que tu n'aies reconnu ta faute, le vieux croulant !

Comprenant alors que son idée n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, la petite nation s'arrêta de tournoyer et fixa d'un air morne les deux plus grands se quereller stupidement. Puis, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Chypre ôta son masque et le porta à son cœur, se jurant qu'un jour il arriverait à réconcilier ces deux idiots. Après tout, s'il avait fait ce masque, c'était pour leur montrer que leurs différents n'étaient pas si insurmontables que ça.

Et là, collé à son cœur, un masque en forme de tête de chat le lui prouvait bien, à lui.

* * *

Note (1): _Pourquoi Sadiq considére aussi Chypre comme son frère?_ Tout simplement parce que j'ai lu sur un site anglais que Sadiq aurait aidé Grèce antique à élever Chypre (en lui faisant boire ses biberons quand il était bébé ^.^) et j'ai trouvé que c'était trop mimi, alors j'ai voulu réutiliser l'info', vrai ou fausse (j'l'ai vu sur aucun autre site depuis).

* * *

Alors, il est meugnon le chibi, non ? ^^

Une petite review pour me dire de dégager de ce fandom? ;)

Merci à vous!

Chibi Goldfish


End file.
